Ash and May’s Wonderful Day
by Azure Butterfly
Summary: May attempts to confess her love to Ash. Will she suceed? Warning: Contains Shiny Furrets, crappy cookies, and a ridiculous ending.


It was a beautiful day in the Johto region. Shiny Furrets jumped through wild patches of roses. Why were they all shiny? Because this is a romance story and doesn't have to make sense.

Anyway, the sweet smell of honeysuckle wafted through the windows of a nearby Pokemon center. Every surface in the room was clean and smelled of lemon. A huge bed with pale pink hangings took center stage in the room, while a small dresser was pressed against another wall.

May Maple was currently sitting in the lovely bed, Skitty curled up next to her. She held a picture of her beloved to her chest, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh Drew!" She shouted, "My passion for you is like the burning of a thousand suns!"

As if by magic, his voice answered hers. "Oh dearest! I could not stand to be away from your beauty for five minutes!"

"Ah! Drew, finally!" May rushed over to the window and stuck out her head. A rather confused green-haired boy glanced up at her.

"May?" He asked.

"Quickly!" She screeched, attempting to throw her freakish bangs down to her secret lover. Alas, they stopped just forty feet off the ground, too high for even the amazing, wonderful Drew to reach. That's when she noticed who was flying next to Drew.

"Beautifly?" She screamed.

"Yes May, we were just coming to tell you! Beautifly and I are engaged! Isn't it wonderful?" Drew laughed and kissed Beautifly on the top of her head, causing her to blush. He then flicked his hair because he was Drew and he could.

May's mouth fell open. Drew shrugged and led Beautifly into town for their first date.

-~-

"Oh, Ash! I made cookies!" May sang, a plate full of brown cookies that smelled faintly of dirt. Her old friend looked up from the newspaper he was pretending to read in an attempt to make himself look like less of a moron. It didn't work very well, as he was holding it upside down. He was conveniently in Johto because of a long story involving pie, penguins, and a UFO.

"Gee, thanks May!" Ash chirped, taking one of the cookies. As soon as she looked away, he pitched it into the fireplace for fear of being poisoned.

"Come on Ash! Let's go on a magical adventure!" Ash looked at May as if she had gone mad.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"Let's go to Candy Mountain!" May shouted gleefully, clapping her hands together.

Ash O_o'd.

Anyway, May dragged Ash to the most romantic place she could think of, which happened to be one of the patches of wild roses. Pikachu entertained himself by flying the bejeebers out of the Shiny Furret.

"Ash, I have a confession to make," May started, leaning in closer to her friend.

"Yemp?" Ash asked, mouth full of cookie, potato, and pizza, all at the same time.

"I…I…"

"Oh wait!" Ash said, "I have a confession to make as well!"

"…yes?" May asked expectantly.

"I'm an incarnation of the creator of Pokémon, who's from another world!"

May facepalmed. "Ash, what did you smoke for breakfast today?"

"No, it's true! I read it on the internet!"

May's eyes grew huge. "Ash, what else have you learned on the internet?"

"Um…not much."

"THANK GOD." May screamed in all caps. Ash thought it was probably a good idea that he had not mentioned all the wonderful things he had really learned about the internet, including what it was _really _made for.

"Oh! May!" The brunette looked his way. "What were you going to say earlier?"

"…Ash…I think I love you."

"Oh." Ash said, staring at a daisy.

"Whenever I look at you, I get this strange feeling in my tummy…"

"Are you sure it's not something you ate?"

"And…"

"Oh, and I'm already dating Pikachu."

"Oh, Ash – Wait, what did you just say?" Her eyes turned red as she glared at Ash. The moron boy just shrugged and dusted himself off. Pikachu trotted over, dressed up in a tiny little tuxedo.

"We've got to get back to Sinnoh! Bye May! Thanks for dinner!"

Ash and Pikachu disappeared in a puce puff of smoke.

May tried to jump off the nearest cliff, but failed because it had committed suicide.

-~-

_And there you have it._

_I wrote this in twenty minutes, so review (or flame) away! :D_


End file.
